portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Lord Ridley
Ridley is a Zebesian, and is the last of his kind. He is the leader of the Space Pirates and loves slaughtering others. He lives on Planet Zebes with his Space Pirate army, building bio-weapons and thinking up evil plans for the Breach. He occasionally goes into the field to help the Pirates study everything about this new world. Ridley has recently become Meta-Ridley, a cybernetic version of himself with enhanced armour, weapons and destructive force. Appearance Ridley has bright yellow energy wings added to his metallic armour that covers his body. In the eye sockets of his armour there is fire, and that fire can also be seen in his mouth when he opens it. Some of his purple skin is visible on the back of his legs and his head where the armour does not cover, but in battle he doesn't ever keep his back turned long enough for this to prove a weak point. His tail is blunt all the way down aside from the tip, that being razor-sharp and able to cut through rock and some metals. His talons are as sharp, if not sharper, than the tip of his tail. His body is tinted blue due to the alien metal used in the making of his armour. On his belly and his sides there are neon patches; these are his Multi-Missile Systems and Meson Bomb Launcher. History History Before Portal Breach Before Ridley's first appearance was on the Star Colony K2-L. On this Star Colony, he led the army of Space Pirates to attempt a thievery of the Colony resources. Whilst this operation ultimately failed due to a human named Rodney Aran sacrificing himself in an explosion that destroyed said resources, the entire population on the Colony was slaughtered, aside from one little girl that would grow up to become the Pirates' greatest enemy, Samus Aran. He was then shown on the Planet Zebes, making it the Space Pirate base of operations by killing the Chozo there and claiming it for the Pirates. The next time he was seen was receiving a distress signal from the his 120ft partner, Kraid, and then flying onto the Planet from outer space, where he arrived just in time to do battle with Samus, who was assaulting Zebes at the time. She then proceeded to kill Ridley in a murderous rage, wanting revenge for her parent's deaths. His remains were taken by Space Pirates later, while Samus had to do battle with Ridley's robot that he made, his robotic construct named Mecha Ridley. He went completely off the radar until a few years later. He was witnessed breaking out of constraints on the Pirate Frigate Orpheon, and when Samus attempted to pursue him in her Hunter-Class Gunship, he clean outflew the ship and headed to the planet Tallon IV. He next was spotted by Samus flying to an unknown destination over the snowy wastes of Phendrana Drifts, presumably the Phazon Mines. The final time he was sighted on Tallon IV was when he flew in and destroyed the Artifact Temple, intending to do battle with Samus. Samus indeed did do battle with him; despite the fact that he was much, much stronger than his Zebes appearance his wings were incinerated before he was forced off the cliff by lasers, causing him to fall into the abyss below and die in a massive explosion. He was then seen revived again as his Meta form during the large scale Space Pirate invasion on a Galactic Federation base planet, Norion, annihilating an entire platoon of Federation Space Marines with one blast of his Plasma Beam. After doing so, he assaulted Samus whilst she was in her weakest form, Morph Ball, however she escaped and he instead flew to one of the three planetary generators and shut it down. Not long after, Samus reactivated the generator with much trouble for him to uncamouflage and crash into her, sending them both right through the floor and plummeting down a ten mile shaft to the core of Planet Norion. Whilst Samus escaped using the help of Bounty Hunter Rundas, Ridley fell right into the core. Despite falling into the core of a planet, Ridley survived and flew through space back to the Pirate Homeworld, where he was corrupted by Phazon, a deadly blue substance that could kill on contact if the being was not strong enough. He became Omega Ridley, sporting indestructible Phazite armor over his weak points and he closely guarded the Homeworld's source of Phazon, the Leviathan Seed. Samus entered the Seed and he attacked her, using his newfound abilities as advantages against the warrior. Using the X-Ray Visor to spot his weak points, and the Nova Beam to pass right through his armor and skin right to the weak points, Samus was once again able to defeat Ridley, who overloaded with Phazon and self-destructed painfully. Revived again by the Pirates, this time Ridley was seen on the Space Colony Ceres, where he single-handedly wiped out all life on the colony except for one thing, the thing he'd came go retrieve. The Baby Metroid. The last remaining Metroid. Samus showed up to answer the distress signal and found him, but Ridley defeated Samus and flew out of the Space Colony as it's countdown commenced and it exploded. Samus did escape, though. Ridley flew back to the first place Samus ever fought him, the magma-filled reaches of Norfair on Zebes. Whilst he was there, the Baby Metroid escaped and fled to the rebuilt Tourain. Samus then arrived at Norfair and literally blasted Ridley to smithereens, like she had done in the original mission to Zebes. The next time he was seen was when the Galactic Federation unintentionally cloned him on their vessel for creating bio-weapons, the Bottle Ship, that was only known by the highest order of the Galactic Federation, where he first appeared as a small bird-rabbit bipedal creature called 'Little Birdie' by the researchers, but the real name for that stage of his life is 'Choogle'. He killed the researcher looking after him and fled to the Bottle Ship's Biological Research Center, where he shed his body and became his adolescent form, that of which the name is unknown, and is simply referred to as 'Mystery Creature'. He attacked the team of Galactic Federation Marines that were investigating the Bottle Ship, and nearly killed Samus in the process. He was blasted by a plasma gun, and had to flee to the lava soaked area known as 'Sector Three'. When Samus came to Sectir Three and found him in the Geothermal Power Plant, he had shed his adolescent skin and once again became the Ridley that he had been in Samus' original mission to Zebes and her previous mission to Zebes too; his organic form. Eventually battle-ravaged, Ridley fled the battle by breaking the incredibly strong wall using the technique of breathing fire onto it and ramming it full force. The last time he was seen on the Bottle Ship was when his life was sucked out by the onboard Metroid Queen, and he was left as a complete corpse to later be discovered by Samus. He was taken to a Space Station located above SR388 by the Federation to be researched after that. He was then noticed on SR388 during Samus' voyage there to destroy the deadly X-Parasite, the corpse trapped in cryptogenic containment. Later, the X-Parasite copied his cell structure and made an X-Clone of him in another part of the Space Station, causing the real corpse to collapse into nothing. Samus happened across this X-Clone, that morphed the mimicked corpse into Ridley-X, a creature of amazing strength and power, that fought Samus and once again nearly killed her. Samus ultimately won, and made the Space Station crash into the planet SR388, blowing up the entire planet and utterly obliterating all traces of the X-Parasite whilst she fled to safety in her ship. Whether Ridley was blown up with the Space Station or not was unknown, until he came to the Breach. History On Portal Breach On Portal Breach, Ridley has had a history of fighting and violence with the residents. Despite this, he is still widely accepted and liked across the Breach. Upon his arrival, Diceor declared war on Ridley and he had a few defeats by other characters. Surprisingly, his first victory was against his greatest foe throughout his life, Samus Aran. He since then has emerged victorious in a number of battles. His first memorable moment on Portal Breach was his kidnapping of Megamind- thanks to this event, every character from the Megamind canon had been kidnapped at one point or another on the Breach. Samara followed Ridley back to his temporary base in the Icelands, and with Megamind blew it up by using a self-destruct switch. The two barely escaped with their lives... whilst Ridley escaped with a Larval Metroid. Since the Icelands kidnapping, Ridley has been involved in a number of schemes alongside his Space Pirate army. One notable instance is where his Space Pirates were attacking and raiding cargo ships; Star Command released a team of Bounty Hunters to find and defeat the Pirates that had been raiding them. After clearing out the cargo ships of all forms of resistance, the team of ten infiltrated the Space Pirate Mothership on the surface of Planet Zebes. When in there, they navigated the ventilation maze and killed numerous Pirates, eventually blowing it up and escaping back to the darkness of space. They weren't alone, however... Ridley flew up from the planet, having escaped the blast at the last second. He then engaged in a battle with the Bounty Hunters, them all engaging starship weaponry in order to take him down. The battle ended in Ridley's defeat, causing him to explode and sending him plummeting down towards Zebes. Not long after, there was a viral corruption around Portal Breach. As one of the corrupted few, Ridley found himself as the Jabberwocky, a boss down the Rabbit Hole. The citizens fought him using teacup-cannons, and defeated him. They then went on to get rid of the virus, returning Portal Breach to normal. A few months later, there was news that citizens were going to mob up and attack the priests that were taking refuge in the church. Ridley joined this mob, not because he necessarily cared about what the church had been doing but because he wanted to kill them. Basically, he joined so that he could help kill the priests for fun. And kill them he did, in large numbers! In the next few months, another problem arose; the very world as they knew it was changing. Food didn't taste of anything, there were no ambient sounds, and nothing seemed to be working as it usually did; it was as if life itself was taking time off. Investigating, Ridley returned to Portal Breach to find that there were groups organised to investigate certain areas. In the Marshlands group, the Pirate Lord accompanied the citizens along with his Beta Team. Beta Team died quickly! Everyone moved on, and they came face to face with a huge sand monster; Tlaltecuhtli. After a seriously long battle, Tlaltecuhtli was slain and a core was left behind. Ridley attacked the core, but was drawn in and sent to the Pool of Souls. There, he helped battle further against the infection by purging the afterlife. After successfully purging the virus there, he met Omega; a Portal Deity sealed away in the Pool of Souls. Alpha had begun destroying Portal Breach from the surface, and Omega was the only one with the power to stop him. Activating Omega, Ridley and the others rose to meet Alpha and after a long battle, defeated him. It turned out, however, to only be Alpha's avatar. Despite this, the world was refreshed and everyone went back to leading normal lives. Two months later, it was Ridley's turn. Placing canisters all over the Breach, he blew them up and coated the Breach in a shiny blue layer of Phazon. From there, he waited and let it sink in before sending his Space Pirates down to take over and defeat the citizens. Unfortunately, he was ambushed by Dark Samus before he had the chance to do anything severe himself, and was left in the Phazon Leviathan to become its Guardian. When the heroes of Portal Breach infiltrated the Leviathan, he met them as his Omega Form, and with a dreadful battle taking place, he was slain and robbed of his Omega Form. He disappeared for a long time after this incident, waiting in the Pool of Souls. A few months after returning from the Pool, Ridley found himself drawn insane by corrupted energy thrown at him one night by a duo of Hornets. He went on a rampage, but was transported outside the city and into the wastelands. He attacked the wall alongside other corrupted robots, but the organics fought back and knocked him and the other robots out, with the help of the Space Pirates sent to return Ridley to normal. Everyone then flew into space, looking for the perpetrator of this calamity. Finding Ra Moon, a large battle begun where everyone fought with their all to defeat it; Ra Moon was defeated and all was well once more. Personality Ridley is a very intelligent being despite his beastial appearance. He will not hesitate to use that to his advantage, getting around problematic situations by figuring out what he has to do. Above all though, his most noticeable trait is his sadism. Ridley is a very sadistic being, and delights in delivering as much mental and physical pain to others as he possibly can, even causing the fearless Samus Aran to run back to her allies crying out for them to kill her once before. Despite this, it is rare for him to torment others without reason. Ridley is arrogant, believing in species hierarchy and that his species is one of the highest, but is not stupid; if a fight is impossible, he will do his best to avoid that fight until a later date where he is more suited for it. If he does not manage to avoid fighting against unsurmountable odds, he will give it his best and will keep going until the very end. It is rare to ever see Ridley flee from a battle. Abilities Ridley is incredibly adept at survival. He has been shown to survive unaided in water, magma, space and acid and has been shown to be able to fly and move perfectly well in intense gravity, and because he can do so it is hard to get him in a situation where he finds it difficult to survive. Try summoning lightning or something along those lines. Another ability of his is his camouflage. Ridley has the ability to camouflage anywhere due to him being able to alter the colour of his skin, and therefore can be extremely stealthy. Ridley is the perfect example of brains and brawn. You should fear his high IQ. Ridley is smarter than the smartest computer, and coupled with that is a brilliant leader. He can plot schemes that lead to his own gain easily, and that is something in itself. But he has immense physical strength, and as of such can take out entire armies before being brought down. Strengths Ridley's talons are a great strength. They are sharp enough to cut through solid rock and some metals. When being held by these, you have little chance of getting away, and he will not hesitate to use them in battle to his advantage. His tail is more of a weapon than his claws. Ridley's tail is blunt all along aside from the tip that is sharper than the sharpest spear. He uses it in battle a lot to either impale, whack or constrict around the opponents neck for a slow and painful death. Like any stereotypical dragon, Ridley can breathe fire. His fire is hot enough to cause severe damage to the most heavily guarded units, and he can breathe it in a number of ways. He can either breathe a long stream of it at his foe, spit fireballs, or fly up and shoot a HUGE fireball at the ground, causing a powerful shockwave to race out and strike any opponents on the battlefield, inflicting onto them the full force of the attack. Thanks to his new cybernetic body, Ridley can fire missiles from his Multi-Missile System and drop bombs using his Meson Bomb Launcher. These systems are embedded into him, making him a cyborg, and they replenish whatever missiles and bombs he's used over a set amount of time in battle. Weaknesses Ridley's main weakness is explosive force. Whilst he has been shown to survive repeated impacts from explosive force that would instantly vapourise any human, he takes a lot of damage from explosives and they cause quite a bit of pain to him. He is weak to high-calibre lasers too. High-calibre lasers really scar him, and whilst he is less vulnerable to low-calibre lasers they can leave some nasty effects too. Relationships Friends Since the Phazon Crisis, the only person that can be deemed 'close' to Ridley is Kefka Palazzo, and even then not completely as Kefka does not agree with everything that Ridley does. Enemies There are quite a few that consider themselves Ridley's enemies after the Phazon Crisis; too many to list accurately. Quotes "I don't understand why you would run from such a beast anyway. If he's invading your territory, why run? I would definitely fight." - Said to Xiao Xiao and Lamelian whilst they were fleeing the Prince of Khorne upon Lamelian's arrval. Trivia *Geoform 187 is his real name, Ridley is his codename. *He is named after the film director Ridley Scott. The Metroid franchise is strongly influenced by the Alien franchise. *His child form is known as 'Little Birdie', and the only thing it can do to fight is screech and cause all wildlife around it to become aggravated and hostile. This is one of his best kept secrets. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters